


What Siblings Do (For Eachother)

by FacePaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Diapers, Gen, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacePaw/pseuds/FacePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has an alcohol problem and Dave has decided to help her stop, or at least try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jane's Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Any and all constructive criticism welcome.

"Ey Dave!" Rose exclaimed from the floor in her drunken stupor.

Sighing deeply, Dave responded, "Rose, did you forget we had plans today? Like, stuff to actually do. Where you'd have to   
function."  
"What,” Rose replied in confusion, "Fuck."

"We were going to the opening of Jane's bakery. You know, the one she's been talking about and planning for months?"

"I'm so sorry, “Rose apologized, “I forgot!"

"I know you did, and we'll talk later," Dave acknowledged, “But right now I need you to eat a shit ton of bread and drink   
water. Lots of water."

"And don't piss yourself, “He added.

Blushing, Rose responded, “I think I already did..."

"Fuck," cursed Dave, “Okay, Rose, I'm going to slap you in the face."

"Why," Questioned rose.

"The adrenalin should get you going enough to change out of that," he explained.

"Don't," Rose yelped, “I don't like being hurt!"

"Rose, we have twenty minutes to get you presentable and at Jane's bakery," Dave elaborated,"the only other way to get you   
going is a blood transfusion, and we don't have the equipment for that."

"I'll drink water and eat bread," Rose pleaded, “don’t hurt me!"

Dave frowned and asked, “How drunk are you? Like, how much did you drink?"

"Like a bottle or two," Rose stated.

"Of what," Dave interrogated.

Rose simply answered, "Wine."

Dave sighed, helping rose to her feet. Holding onto Dave for support, Rose slured, “Just gimme some bread and water!"

Wrinkling his nose at the alcohol on Roses breath, Dave responded, "Fine."

Dave then helped rose to the kitchen and gave her some bread and a glass of water. "The bread won't help you sober up, but   
it will settle your stomach."

"Would I be less drunk if I puked," asked Rose.

"Maybe," Dave replied, "but please, don't puke."

Rose starts eating the bread when Dave asks, "Am I gonna need to dress you before we go?"

"I'm already dressed," Rose said between bites.

"You said you pissed yourself," Dave noted.

"So? I've got diapers on, “Rose stated in reply.

"You'll stink," Dave said nonchalantly.

"I can change my diaper," Rose responded, "I think."

"When you're done eating, go change."

Rose nodded as she continued eating. Dave sat down at the table and rubbed his face, visibly disappointed. The bread and   
water are gone in no time and Dave asks Rose, “Done yet?"

"Ye," Rose responded drunkenly.

"Go change," directed Dave.

Rose got up and stumbled to the bathroom. Dave winced at this, sincerely hoping she'd be able to change herself. He sipped   
at a glass of water that he had gotten for himself and wondered if Jane would be forgiving if Rose wasn't fully composed when   
they got there. Just then, Rose wandered back to the kitchen with her diaper on far too loose, and incredibly lopsided.

"Fuck," Dave sighed as he stood up, "Come over here."

Rose walked up to Dave and asked, "What is it?"

Dave put his hands on Roses hips and tugged the diaper the rest of the way up, redoing the tabs so that the diaper wasn't in   
danger of falling off.

"Oh," Rose exclaimed, "thanks."

Seeing that Rose had nothing covering her diaper, Dave inquired, “Skirt?"

"I'll go get it," Rose stated.

"Come back here with it," Dave directed the drunk girl, “I might as well put that on you too"

"Okay," piped rose before running upstairs to her room.

A few minutes later, Rose stumbled back downstairs, nearly falling. Dave shook his head as he walked over to the stairwell.

"Here, just give me the skirt."

Rose promptly blundered into Dave and handed him the skirt.

Taking the skirt, Dave instructed "Stand still," And started helping Rose into it.

"Who's gonna be there," asked Rose.

Dave began listing off names as he dressed his ecto-sister, "John, Jade, Roxy, Dirk, Jake, Aradia, Karkat, Kanaya..."

"Papaya's gonna be there," asked Rose excitedly.

"Yeah," he responded coolly, "so you better at least try to be presentable."

"It's hard when you're drink," Rose argued. "Drunk," she corrected.

"I know," Dave sympathised as he finished pulling Rose's skirt up, "you're done."

Giving Dave a big hug Rose asked, "Are we goin yet?"

"Yeah," Dave responded, gently hugging her back, “come on. My car."

Rose walked with Dave to his car and he opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in and Dave helped her with her   
seatbelt before getting in on his own side.

"Alright," informed Dave, “five minutes. We can make it."

Rose smiled at this and Dave added, “I’m thinking that if you stay quiet, it'll go well."

"I'll try," Rose quavered as Dave started driving.

They arrived just on time. A small crowd was gathered with their friends near the front.

Rose asked, “Are we gonna push through the crowd or wait?"

"Just walk around," Dave said as he got out and helped Rose out of the car.

Drunkenly, Rose staggered out of the car and held onto Dave for support. He put an arm around her wait to keep her steady.

Closing the door, he advised, “Just act natural."

Rose nodded in agreement as they made their way past the crowd Just In Time to stand next to their friends as Jane opened the   
doors officially to the public. A few of their friends and some members of the crowd gave looks at Dave and the way he was   
holding his sister so closely. He ignored them and hoped everything would go well, which it did, for the first ten minutes   
or so.

Dave whispered, “Only twenty minutes longer, Rose, then we can leave without being rude."

"But I wanna talk with Kayaya," Rose complained.

"You can talk to her when you're not drunk," Dave countered.

"But I never get to see her," Rose argued.

"We can talk about this later," Dave argued back.

"Daaave," she whined.

"Rose, shush," Dave whispered, glancing around, “Just wait, please."

Rose pouted at this and did her best drunken puppy eyes.

"Don't do that," Dave pleaded.

"But Dave," Rose whined again.

"Rose, if you trust me as a brother and a friend, then you won't try to talk to Kanaya right now."

"Fine."

They were nearing the last few minutes when John came up and started trying to chat. Rose tried her best to avoid   
conversation.

"We gotta get going, John." Dave excused, “tell Jane to send us some cupcakes or something."

John opened his mouth to speak, but Dave just kept going, “Rose and I were up all night playing Monopoly. Dead tired, man.   
Alright, bye."

He then got up and dragged Rose out of the building, getting her into the car and then sitting down himself. His left side   
felt oddly cold due to Rose having occupied that space for the past half hour. He then started driving back to Rose's place.

"I wish I wasn't drunk," rose murmured.

"So do I," agreed Dave.

There was a pause before Rose apologized, “I’m sorry."

Sighing Dave responded, “We’ll talk at home."

They drove in silence until they got to her home. He got out and helped her out of the car and into the house.

"I'm sorry," Rose apologized as soon as they got inside.

Dave didn't answer, but instead grabbed her hand and led her to the living room.

"I'm sorry I'm such a wreck and an embarrassment," She went on.

Dave sat Rose on the couch and sat in the chair across from her.

"I'm sorry that i need you to take care of me all the time," she continued.

"Speaking of that," Dave chimed in, “I’m not going to be coming over anymore."

"What," Rose asked, worriedly.

"I'm moving in," Dave explained.

"No don’t leave m-," Rose started, “Wait, really?"

"Yeah," he added, sighing deeply, “I’m going to stay with you as long as I have to."

"But you need to listen to what I'm about to say," Dave went on, "I love you, you're my sister and my friend, but it's hard   
taking care of you. It seems like every day you get worse and worse. For fuck's sake, you're wearing a diaper."

"I'm sorry," Rose whimpered.

"When you're sober, and I'd like you to be sober for tonight," Dave continued, “I’m going to ask you to give me the power to   
control your credit card, but only to keep you from buying booze when i throw it all out."

"That's my money," Rose argued, “and my drink!"

"You can still buy stuff," he reassured the drunken girl, “but I’m coming with you whenever you go shopping."

"Okay," she complied, “I’ll let you do it, but can i get drunk one more time before you throw out my drink?"

Dave declined, “No."

"Why not?"

"Because the point here is that you're always drunk."

"But i still have lots of unopened drink, I don’t wanna waste it!”

"I'll give it to someone else; you'll be allowed to have some after I think you're completely recovered. And don't go crazy   
with it."

"Can we give it to Roxy so I can have it then?"

"I'll give it to Dirk and he'll decide what to do with it, I'll make sure he doesn't toss it."

"Okay"

"Promise you won't go after it when I take it to Dirk's tonight?"

"Promise."

"Pinkie promise," Dave asked, holding out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise," She said, wrapping her pinkie around Dave's.  
"Good, now go take a nap, it's... three now, I'll wake you up around seven."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Napping will make the time pass faster for you until you're sober."

"Fine," she complied, lying down on the couch.

Dave got up from the chair and kissed Rose on the forehead.

He then softly whipered, “I’m gonna go get my stuff from my apartment."

"Okay," Rose responded, her eyelids growing heavy.

Dave waited for Rose to fall asleep before going around the house, collecting all of the booze from their various spots. He   
left with the booze and came back a while later With a bag of his stuff. He considered setting up in the guest bedroom, but   
instead set his bags down in Rose's room. He better be as close as possible. He sets up his laptop in her study and started   
typing some things up for work to pass the time. At this moment Rose rolls off of the couch and wakes up screaming.

Dave ran to the living room calling, “Rose?"

Sitting up startled, rose responds, “Dave?"

He walked over and helped rose to her feet asking, “Did you have a bad dream?"

To which she responded, "uh huh."

"Do you want to go to your bed instead?"

"Yes please."

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk"

Dave put an arm around her and helped her up the stairs. When they got to her room, Dave opened the door for her and helped   
her to the bed. Rose lay down and Dave tucked her in.

"I'll be in the study," he whispered gently before kissing her forehead once again and heading to the study.

Rose drifted off to sleep and Dave went back to his laptop in the study. He had high hopes for rose. Really, he did. But he   
knew it was going to take a while for her to change. He hoped she would be sober more often, like she should be when he woke   
her up.


	2. Dave's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is sober and confused.

He had high hopes for rose. Really, he did. but he knew it was going to take a while for her to change. He hoped she would be   
sober more often, like she should be when he woke her up.

Which he did at five minutes past seven.

"Yo, Rose," he SAID as he shook his sister's shoulder.

"Ugh," ROse moaned as she woke up.

"Hangover," Dave asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," she replied, putting her head between her hands.

"Let's go downstairs, I can get you some coffee and asprin."

Rose agreed silently and stood up, a little wobbly. Dave helped rose downstairs and she took a seat in the kitchen. With   
the coffee machine running, Dave goes to the bathroom and retrieves some aspirin for rose.

Taking the aspirin, rose asks, "When is Jane's Bakery opening again?"

"That was earlier today." Dave says as he pours two cups of coffee.

"We missed it," rose asked, seeming a little upset.

"No, we were just on time," Dave explained, "just, you were drunk."

"I must have been really drunk, now when is it really."

"This isn't a joke, Rose," Dave responded as he brought over the coffees, "you have a serious problem."

"Okay, maybe I do drink a little excessively," Rose offered as she took a sip of her drink, "but I can't believe I was that   
drunk."

"Well you were, next point of business," Dave decided,"I have taken all of your alcohol away until you properly recover from   
all of this."

"Since I did not give you permission, that could be considered theft."

"But you did. You also gave me control of your credit card so you can't buy any more."

"I was drunk, I wasn't thinking!"

"Is that what you want? To stop thinking?"

"That's not what i said..."

"You didn't have to take the role of the being everyone's consultant, that was your choice. Honestly, I don't know why 

anyone takes your advice anymore, your life is out of control."

"I am not out of control!"

"You're in a fucking diaper, Rose."

"I... what?"

"You get so drunk that you need to wear diapers, if that isn't out of control, then what is?"

"I..."

"Well?"

"I don't know!"

Silence. Rose sipped at her coffee as Dave breathed heavily from across the table.

"Sorry," he apologized,"I... that was a little to far."

Rose avoided Dave's eyes, embarrassed of herself.

"Rose," he SAID,"could you please look at me?"

Rose looks up shyly.

"I don't want to hurt you," Dave SAID,"but you need to let me do this, it's for your own good."

Silence, once again. Dave looked down, upset with himself for snapping at Rose. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay," Rose muttered.

"Huh," Dave questioned.

"I said," Rose repeats,"Okay."

"Good, and I truly am sorry about that."

"Don't be, I think it's just what I needed."

Rose stood up and took her empty cup to the sink, followed by Dave, who dumped his cup down the drain. Rose turned around and hugged Dave tightly, tearing up a little. Dave smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Pulling away from the tight hug, tears gently caressing her face, Rose smiled at Dave.

"So, how much longer do you think you'll need... that," Dave asked, motioning towards her odd choice of undergarments.

"Oh, I think it would be best to leave it on overnight, with the time and all," Rose replied.

"Can't argue with that," Dave agreed.

"Speaking of the time," Rose added,"what's for dinner?"

"I assume you're not making anything."

"Of course not, I have a hangover."

"Then you're gonna get the only thing I can make, Mac and Cheese."

"Sounds good to me!"

While Dave started on dinner, Rose headed out to the living room to watch some television. A few minutes later, Dave came out to the living room holding two bowls, each overflowing with mac and cheese. He held two forks between his fingers, and a bottle of ketchup under his arm. Handing a bowl to Rose, he sat down on the couch.

Rose held the bowl and thought out loud, "Wow this is... alot."

"You're welcome," Dave said, handing her one of the forks.

He then proceeded to drown his macaroni in ketchup. They sat in relative silence, enjoying the meal. A few minutes later, 

Rose broke the silence, "So, what's the plan?"

"well," Dave replied, "I'm going to give you shock therapy, whenever you're not chill as fuck, I zap you."

"And in reality," Rose retorted.

"I'm gonna be living with you for a while," Dave explained, "Make sure you're not doing anything stupid, and so on."

"I suppose you will be moving into the guest room."

"I decided to sleep somewhere a little closer, just in case."

"I could say that that invades my privacy, but I honestly cannot argue."

"Cool."

Rose set her bowl down and laid back, "I am so full."

"You only ate like, half of that," Dave responded.

"So?"

"How is your stomach so small?"

"I don't know, but I'm thinking of heading to bed now," Rose stated, standing up.

"Good night," Dave said nonchalantly.

Rose took her bowl to the kitchen before proceeding upstairs. After brushing her teeth, she went to her room to get changed. The door slammed open and Rose spun around, half naked.

"Oh, shit," Dave fumbled from the hallway before closing the door.

"Sorry about that," he called.

A few seconds later, Rose called back, "You can come in now!"

Dave opened the door back up, slowly this time, "That was not part of the plan."

Rose replied before climbing into her queen sized bed, "Just remember to knock from now on."

"Got it," Dave said as he grabbed some pyjamas from his bag before he headed to the bathroom to get ready. A few minutes later, Dave came back wearing a pair of boxers and a t shirt. Rose looked up and smiled.

"How do I look," Dave asked sarcastically.

"You look lovely, David," Rose responded.

"You know that's not my name, right?"

"Yeah, but it's fun to bug you."

Dave sighed as he climbed in on the other side and removed his shades, placing them on the nearby nightstand.

"Sweet dreams, sis," He said before turning off the lights.


End file.
